


The Bake Shop

by Novamore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bakery, F/M, Fluff, Lisanna & Evergreen brotp, NaLi - Freeform, Pregnancy, lisannaweek2020, minor elfever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: It’s when they pass a small shop on the corner that Lisanna’s attention is stolen away by a mouth-watering scent. She stops in front of the bakeshop entranced by its cute decorations and amazing scent. “Ohh it smells delicious!”Lisanna week day 2: baking
Relationships: Lisanna Strauss & Evergreen, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, implied Evergreen/Elfman Strauss
Kudos: 7
Collections: Lisanna Week 2020





	The Bake Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lisanna Week's Day 2 prompt: Baking
> 
> This goes along with my Day 3 story Family but can be read as a standalone

“How about this one?”

Lisanna looks over at the cream onesie Evergreen was holding up and wrinkles her nose, “Is it a good idea to get a such a light color? What if something gets spilled and it gets dirty?”

“It will. Kids are messy no matter the age.” Evergreen places the shirt down to readjust her glasses. She looks over at Lisanna and shakes her head at the other woman’s obvious struggle of keeping the multiple bags in her arms away from her bulging stomach. Evergreen reaches over and takes a few of the bags ignoring Lisanna’s grateful look. She double checks the time noting that they’ve been shopping for hours. “We’ve got a lot already anyway. Let’s go get something to eat.”

Saying goodbye to the merchant, the two walk down the street towards the restaurant quarter of Magnolia idly chatting about their day to day. It’s when they pass a small shop on the corner that Lisanna’s attention is stolen away by a mouth-watering scent. She stops in front of the bakeshop entranced by its cute decorations and amazing scent. “ _Ohh_ it smells delicious!”

Evergreen tentatively sniffs the air, her eyebrows scrunching up with confusion. “I don’t smell anything.”

“Ever since I when through the mating process with Natsu my sense of smell has been really enhanced, with some over cool perks too.”

“So are we going in? You look like your about to start drooling.”

Lisanna perks up at the thought of tasting what she was sure to be some delicious sweets inside, but a nagging thought at the back of her mind causes her to pause. Mentally she begins going over the number of jewels she and Evergreen had spent and winces at the final amount. “I can’t. I spent most of my jewels on clothes and I can’t go on jobs right now. Natsu has been taking short ones so that he doesn’t have to go too far away. Which is nice but unfortunately they don’t pay as well.”

She sighs turning reluctantly away from the shop and continuing their quest for (hopefully cheap) food.

What she missed was the way Evergreen thoughtfully eyed the shop memorizing its location before turning to follow

~

“Are you sure we gotta get up?” Natsu mumbled into her hair.

She giggled still trying to fight her way out of his cage-like arms while she answered, “Yes Natsu! We talked about this already.”

“But-”

“Natsu!”

They playfully struggle for a few more minutes taking turns pinning the other to the bed always mindful of Lisanna’s large belly. She finally claimed victory over a smirking Natsu and leaned down to connect their lips when a sound of knocking on their front door interrupted the motion. Their activities were placed on a pause as Natsu trudged downstairs. Lisanna could hear him speaking with someone before quickly coming back to their room taking the stairs two at a time. When he re-entered their bedroom, he was holding a fancy looking delivery bag and a look of confusion on his face.

“I asked him if he had the wrong address, but he says it’s addressed to you. Did you order some cookies, pastries, and muffins?”

Lisanna might have shared his confusion if that wonderful scent hadn’t hit her nose. She recognized it immediately taking the bag from Natsu to check the shop’s name. Sure enough, it was the one she discovered when she was with Evergreen. Its with a wide glowing smile that she tells Natsu that she owes a big thank you to her sister-in-law.

It was just as delicious as she imagined.


End file.
